Episode 9
The Third Spell, Jikerudo! '(第三の術ジケルド! ''Daisan no Jutsu Jikerudo!) is the 9th episode of the '''Konjiki no Gash Bell!! Anime. This episode first aired in Japan on June 1, 2003. Overview After making a promise to Kolulu to win the battle in order to become a kind king, Gash Bell learns from Kiyomaro a new spell has appeared in his red spell book. At the same time, a new threat comes to Mochinoki city. The bookkeeper and demon pair, Seibei and Fein, arrive in town in hopes of seeking out Gash who Fein had been sensing out his power and is determined to eliminate in order to further his own nefarious goals. Plot Kiyomaro abruptly wakes Gash one morning eager to tell him about the newest spell that had appeared in their spell book, ''Jikerudo''. Gash interupts Kiyomaro's excitement in order to ask him if he thinks this new spell will help make him stronger. Gash continues reflecting on the promise he had made to Kolulu in regards to becoming king. While he admits he had doubts about ever achieving such a goal, ever since seeing Kolulu cry and disappear before him, it frustrated him not being able to help her then. With newfound determination to become stronger, Kiyomaro and Gash plan on doing some special training that afternoon to test their newest spell. Meanwhile, a new demon, Fein, and his bookkeeper, Seibei, arrive in Mochinoki City 'seeking their newest opponent whose power Fein had been sensed numerous times. The two are confronted by the taxi driver who had drove the pair from Shikoku to their destination demanding them for payment for the fare. Seibei, annoyed, resorts to using one of Fein's spells, '''Wigaru'', in order to silence the driver. The blast from Wigaru completely totals the taxi vehicle and the two go their way. Seibei questions Fein about the presence of power he claimed to have been sensing to which Fein explains that while he sensed that wave of power earlier, it's barley noticeable now. Fein reassures Seibei that he's still able to search them out and adds when he senses this power again they'll know soon enough where their rival is. In the middle of a rural rocky area, Gash and Kiyomaro prepare themselves to unleash their third spell. Both Gash and Kiyomaro appear visibly on edge trying to predict what kind of power Jikerudo will have. After gathering enough courage, Gash and Kiyomaro choose a boulder as their target and Kiyomaro soon reads the third spell aloud. Despite how much they had hyped up what the third spell could be, Kiyomaro and Gash soon come to realize nothing had happened. Confused and certain he had read it right the first time, Kiyomaro tries again reading the spell with all his heart only for them to get the same result. Confused once more, Kiyomaro attempts singing out the spell in hopes it would come out only for, unsurprisingly, nothing to happen again. Impatient on trying to get results, Kiyomaro tries a new method to get their spell to work. Kiyomaro uses the boulder target in front of him to picture a previous demon opponent he hated thinking that by reading the spell with such strong emotion it will finally be able to work. Even after focusing his hate and reading with emotion, nothing ends up happening. At a Coffee House in town, Fein and Seibei sit inside discussing once again about the presence of power that had brought them to town. Fein replies once again saying he feels no presence of power whatsoever figuring it must be due to the fact that their enemy doesn't use spells often. Regardless, Fein explains that their best course of action is to remain patient as he feels absolutely certain they'll run into their opponent soon as simply being part of the [[God's Trial|'battle to decide king' ]] means one could never escape from a fight. Just then, Fein immeidetly notices Gash and Kiyomaro walking by and plans on confronting them as they turn out to have been the rivals he had been looking for this whole time. Feeling down about his lack of progress wondering if he'll ever become strong at all, Gash asks Kiyomaro if he's as weak as Brago had claimed he is to which Kiyomaro denies this saying it was simply an off day for them and with more training the next day, things will work out eventually. As Kiyomaro finds himself in thought wondering what had went wrong, he's soon interrupted by a sudden attack from Fein and Seibei which sends him and Gash, as well as various bystanders flying in the sudden blast by the spell Wigaru. When Kiyomaro and Gash get up from the impact, Fein starts demanding the two of them to hand over their book for him to burn in order to achieve his own goal of becoming king. When Gash hears that Fein plans on becoming king, he looks around him seeing all the various injured people on the ground who were harmed by his attack. Before Gash could react, Kiyomaro grabs Gash and begins taking him to a more isolated area where their battle can continue without fear of anyone else being harmed. Gash, while being dragged by Kiyomaro, looks onward seeing Fein and Seibei violently kicking at the injured people lying on the ground demanding them to get out of their way. Gash soon thinks back on Kolulu's wish to him saying if he were to become the ruler of the Demon World then there wouldn't be any need to fight in any battles anymore. Kiyomaro and Gash get away and find an abandoned building where their battle against Fein will take place. Fein and Seibei soon catch up and arrive eager to battle. Before anything happens however, Gash first confronts Fein wanting to confirm that he's not striving to become a kind ruler of the Demon World. Hearing this, Fein laughs hysterically at the absurdity of such an idea. In between laughter, Fein explains that as king, nobody will be able to oppose him and if anyone even tries to, he'll just beat them down for doing so and everybody will submit to his every whim. As Fein continues laughing, Gash's anger gives him newfound determination unwilling to allow Fein to win the battle and become king. Their battle begins with Kiyomaro casting the first spell, ''Zakeru'', directly at Fein. Fein quickly avoids this using a different spell of his,' [[uruku|''Uruku]]' . When the dust settles from the blast of ''Zakeru, Kiyomaro and Gash soon find out Fein had disappeared in an instant. Fein reveals his position telling the duo to look behind which is exactly where they find him. Before they try and figure out how could he have appeared behind them so fast, Fein attacks them head on using Wigaru. Injured and trying to recover from the attack, Fein appears beside Kiyomaro once again. Kiyomaro grabs Gash and attempts to flee from Fein by heading upstairs only to be met face-to-face with Fein again who somehow got there before them. Although initially taken back seeing that Fein had appeared in front of them again, after quickly inspecting the floor seeing what appears to be tread-marks and smoke by Fein's feet, Kiyomaro eventually figures out that Fein has the ability to run at high speeds. Kiyomaro launches another Zakeru attack at Fein but ultimately misses once again. When the dust of the explosion from Zakeru settles, Fein and Seibei soon find that both Kiyomaro and Gash had disappeared. Injured and having underestimated their enemy, Kiyomaro and Gash escape to the rooftop. Kiyomaro and Gash move to the corner of the rooftop. Kiyomaro takes the moment they have there to remind Gash of their formation plan they had used at the[[ Botanical Gardens | Botanical Gardens ']] and figure by following that and using ''Zakeru and '[[rashirudo|''Rashirudo]] to the best of their ability they'll be able to win the battle. Fein and Seibei eventually make it to the rooftop as well determined to end the battle there while Kiyomaro and Gash are cornered. After casting Uruku, Fein dashes towards Kiyomaro and Gash to attack. Kiyomaro expected this and waits until Fein nears a certain boundary in front of them before they cast a spell. As Fein gets closer, Kiyomaro casts Rashirudo which blocks Fein from running at them head on. This doesn't stop Fein however from jumping over their shield. This is all according to Kiyomaro's plan where he then takes this opportunity to unleash a Zakeru attack seeing as how Fein would be unable to dodge it in midair. Despite this, Fein still manages to narrowly dodge this using a well-timed Wigaru which pushes Fein away from the lightning strike. As Kiyomaro realizes his plan had failed, Seibei unleashes another Wigaru attack directly at Kiyomaro and Gash. While Kiyomaro struggles to think what to do as the attack draws closer and closer to them, Gash suddenly steps in front of Kiyomaro taking the attack directly to him in order to protect Kiyomaro. Kiyomaro, worried after seeing Gash absorb the blow of Fein's spell, asks why he had done that. While getting back up on his feet, Gash reminds Kiyomaro that his body is much stronger than his and had to protect him. Gash also swears to Kiyomaro saying that he'll become his shield to the very end in order to stop demons like Fein from becoming king. Seeing Gash's determination, Kiyomaro begins to stand back up right by Gash's side also committed to defeating Fein no matter what it takes. Kiyomaro also realizes then they still have yet to use the third spell in that battle and realizes then that there's no better time to be able to find out what it does. The battle continues and as Fein dashes towards the duo using Uruku, Kiyomaro and Gash unleash their third spell. Fein stops in his tracks as Jikerudo finally comes out. Initially thinking it's harmless due to how slow and small Jikerudo had looked, Fein tries to ignore it and continue running at Kiyomaro and Gash. Suddenly, the ball of light that was Jikerudo fades away and at the same time Fein's movements started to slow down and his body began to glow bright. Fein struggles more and more to be able to run forward but is then flung backwards towards a water tower with the pull of Jikerudo. Fein has become stuck to the water tower unable to move at all. Seeing this, Kiyomaro initially suspects Jikerudo may have been a restraining type of spell, but as he sees other metal objects by the water tower such as nails and pipes fly towards Fein, he soon deduces that Jikerudo is a special conditional type of spell that turns the target into a magnet. This explains why Jikerudo was unable to be used earlier when Kiyomaro and Gash were attempting to use it in a rocky mountain area where there was no metal objects around. Seibei frantically tries to free Fein by casting Uruku multiple times to no avail as Fein remains stuck. Kiyomaro and Gash become relieved seeing that the battle is over and they managed to stop another bad demon from becoming king. The two of them eventually approach Seibei and burn Fein's book thus concluding their battle. Sometime that early evening as Kiyomaro and Gash head home, Kiyomaro asks Gash if all demons were similar the one they had just faced which causes Gash to become defensive saying that himself and Kolulu are nothing like that in the slightest. Kiyomaro drops the casual comment seeing as how it wasn't taken as what he meant and crouches down meeting Gash at eye-level telling him to become even stronger and like him, he'll do his best to become strong too. As Gash tears up a little, Kiyomaro tells Gash he hopes that if he becomes stronger, then someday he will become a kind ruler. Gash, after hearing that and remembering Kolulu, repeats it to himself, and asks if he could do it. After hearing reassurance from Kiyomaro who believes he can do it, Gash repeats it again saying that he will become the kind ruler of the Demon World. Kiyomaro and Gash make a promise to each other to do their best in order to make that come true and shake hands on that promise. Features Characters by Appearance * Kolulu (Flashback) * Kiyomaro Takamine * Gash Bell * Shiori (Flashback) * Seibei * Fein Locations * Mochinoki City ** Takamine Residence *** Kiyomaro's Room ** Coffee House (Debut) ** Abandoned Property Buildings (Debut) Spells by Appearance * Wigaru (Debut) * Zakeru * Uruku (Debut) * Rashirudo * Jikerudo (Debut) Manga & Anime Differences * As Fein and Seibei walk with each other after destroying the taxi cab, in the manga, Fein was able to speculate, that based Gash's power who he had been sensing for a while, that Gash is currently at a level where he'll be easily defeated by him. In the anime, Fein speculates that Gash may have already faced ten different opponents based on his power level (despite the fact that Gash has not actually faced ten other demons at this point.) * In the manga, when Kiyomaro after attempting to 'sing' out the pronunciation of the third spell in order to get it to work, tries to cast Jikerudo once again, after saying the spell aloud the events then transition to focusing on Fein and Seibei who are at a local café in town discussing plans. The anime features an extension on this scene of Kiyomaro and Gash attempting to cast Jikerudo. After Kiyomaro reads the spell aloud the only thing that happens after a moment of silence is a small dog in the background approaching the target boulder to urinate in front of it. The dog then leaves and Kiyomaro and Gash are left in stunned silence. * When Kiyomaro and Gash return to town after their failed training session, in the manga, Kiyomaro can be seen pushing a bike with Gash seated in the bike's front basket holding his book in front of him. Gash continues to hold his book in his hands after being attacked by Wigaru in town. In the anime, Kiyomaro does not have a bike with him and Gash is instead carried on his shoulders with his spell book tucked inside his mantle behind him. Gash's book remains tucked into his mantle even after being attacked by Wigaru. * In the manga, after Jikerudo fades and its magnetizing effects start affecting Fein, Fein struggles, but nearly manages to reach Gash to hit him while being pulled by Jikerudo's effects on him. In the anime, Fein doesn't make any forward progress while fighting Jikerudo's magnetizing force on him and is constantly being pushed backward until he ultimately flys back onto the water tower. * In the manga, Fein gets stuck onto a billboard —which ironically displays 'K.O' on it— after being pulled back by Jikerudo. In the anime, Fein finds himself stuck onto the side of a water tower instead. * While the final manga chapter in which the events of this episode is based on ends after Fein's book burning, the anime features an additional filler scene that takes place in the early evening as Kiyomaro and Gash walk home. This scene primarily focuses on Kiyomaro and Gash talking with each other about becoming stronger and working together to ensure the Demon World has a kind ruler looking over it. VIZ Censorship & Other Localization Differences * Various character names received new VIZ localization translations. Certain characters that were officially introduced in this episode received the following name changes: ** Seibei → Sébé *** These localization changes are also present in the VIZ localized version of the manga series. * Violent threats, actions, and other generally strong language are usually toned down from the original Japanese airing. This episode in particular feature various interactions that were adjusted or outright removed due to such content. Various minor lines of dialogue were altered in order to not feature any bad words being uttered. Violent language that contained mentions of 'killing' were adjusted in order to not have such mentioned. * Various parts of this episode originally featured scenes where it was intended for it to be silent of any character dialogue. In the English localization however, many of these scenes ended up getting dubbed over anyways usually to show off any additional character thoughts. ** A scene where Gash was originally silent as he thinks about Kolulu's wish to him while his third spell appears in his spell book. This was dubbed over to have Gash think to himself how he will become a kind king for her. ** Scenes after Kiyomaro shouts Jikerudo were originally meant to be silent but were instead dubbed over to have Gash break up the silence with a comment of his. * When Kiyomaro wakes Gash up in excitement to show him the next spell that appeared in the book, in the original Japanese episode, Kiyomaro announces to Gash that he's able to read the next page in book. In the VIZ localization, Kiyomaro tells Gash that he figured out how to read the next page in the book. * In the original Japanese episode, Gash asks Kiyomaro if this new spell of theirs will help make him stronger. In the VIZ localization, Gash asks if this new spell will make him benevolent. ** In the VIZ localization, Gash continues and explains to Kiyomaro how he doesn't know what benevolent means but knew it was something that Kolulu had wished for him to become as a king. Kiyomaro answers Gash explaining it meant being kind-hearted. Gash realizes then that Kolulu had wanted for him to become a kind king in order to stop the demon battles from continuing. Gash goes on and says that he must find a way to become king or other evil demons will keep the battles going on forever. In contrast, in the original Japanese episode, Gash asks Kiyomaro if their new spell will help him become stronger. He then reflects on how he originally had his doubts on becoming king until he had seen Kolulu's pain and tears where he realized then how frustrating it was in his current state to not be able to help her. * Interestingly, despite Fein's spells being officially localized by VIZ to be spelled as 'wigar' and 'yuruk', the VIZ localization of the episodes has these spells pronounced as 'ugar' and 'uruk'. * A scene in the original Japanese episode depicting Fein and Seibei kicking two people upward from the pile of the other people on the ground was removed. The VIZ localization however continues to show Fein and Seibei kicking at the people on the ground. * Gash and Kiyomaro never learn Fein and Seibei's names at any point in the original Japanese episode. In the VIZ localization however, they both refer to Fein and Seibei by name at some point in the episode. * In the original Japanese episode, Gash calls out Fein wanting to know from him if he's even striving to become a kind ruler. In the VIZ localization, Gash does not call out Fein directly at first. Their confrontation begins with Gash insulting Fein comparing him to a clown. Both Fein and Gash afterward remain awkwardly silent until Gash eventually tells Fein he feels as if Fein isn't going to become a kind ruler. ** The original Japanese episode features background music that helps build up the events that take place in this scene. The VIZ localization however substitutes this for more silent background music. * Many songs and themes that were originally present and part of the Japanese airing of the series in various episodes are often replaced by other tracks or, in some cases, scenes that were originally intended to have a music track play in the background would sometimes be silent instead. In this episode in particular, the Japanese airing features a music track ("''Kokoro no Chikara" (ココロノチカラ, ''Power of the heart))'' ''that plays over Gash and Fein's battle at the rooftop. In the VIZ localization, this music track was substituted for other VIZ exclusive music. ** Kokoro no Chikara was sung by Kiyomaro's Japanese voice actor, Takahiro Sakurai. Category:Koniki no Gash Bell!! Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:Introduction Arc